Bombs Away
by Gwydion
Summary: April comes bearing gifts, and Mikey can't wait to try them. Unfortunately the bathroom might need a good cleaning by the time he's through with it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nor do I own Lush bath bombs.

**Bombs Away**

"Is April here yet?"

Raising his magazine in order to hide his youngest sibling from view, Raph let out a groan. From his seat on the floor, Leo merely sighed, trying to remain focused on the TV.

"No, Mikey," replied Donnie impatiently as he continued to tap away on his laptop, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"Oh, ok..."

The young turtle trudged out of the common room in disappointment. For approximately three full minutes all that could be heard was the rustling of pages and the clicking of keys behind Captain Ryan barking orders to his crew. But it was no surprise when Mikey's voice again cut through it all.

"Is April here yet?"

Slapping down his magazine with a growl, Raph stood. "For the fifteenth time, no!" he snapped as he turned to his baby brother. "Does it look like she's here yet? Do you see her anywhere? Don't you think Donnie would be drooling all over her if she were?"

The turtle in question shot him a scowl. "Hey! I do not -"

"Why are you so anxious to see her, anyway?" asked Leo, hoping to cut off Donnie before either of his brothers got too worked up.

As if he'd been nearly dying waiting for someone to finally ask, Mikey's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He bounded over to where his eldest brother sat on the floor and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth in excitement.

"Because today's the day! It's been so long, but it's finally here! I've been waiting for this day since - man, how long has it been? Oh yeah, since Tuesday!"

"Today's Thursday," said Raph flatly.

"I know!" cried Mikey as he finally let go of Leo and ran over to grab the red masked turtle's arm. "It's been two whole days! How have I lasted this long?"

"But what's so special about today?" asked Donnie as Raph pried the younger turtle off of his arm and gave him a light whack to his head. "What's finally here?"

"Hey, guys!"

The rest of the turtles watched as Mikey immediately bolted toward the entrance of the lair as April descended the stairs. She was smiling and had a bright yellow plastic bag on her arm. Emblazoned on it in large, white letters was the word LUSH.

"Did you get it!?" Without even allowing her a chance to respond, the young turtle snatched the bag from her and peeked inside with a gasp. He looked up, eyes wide. "Three of them?"

"Yup," said April with a smile, "You seemed pretty excited, so I picked you up a few extras. I hope you like them. They're -"

She was interrupted by Mikey whizzing past her and down the hall, calling out a quick, "Thanks, April!" as he entered the bathroom. The sound of running water soon drifted through the hallway.

"You're welcome," she replied to no one with a sigh and a smirk. Turning her attention back to the common area, she noticed the other three turtles staring at her curiously. Walking over, she hopped down onto the bench. "Wow, he's really excited, isn't he? Didn't think you guys were the type to enjoy bath bombs."

Three jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You gave Mikey bombs!?" cried Raph.

"Huh? Oh, no, they're not -"

The brothers had already begun sprinting for the bathroom before she could explain. With a sigh, she stood back up and followed them. Pushing and shoving each other out of the way, they finally all made it past the doorway and into the large bathroom. Calmly walking up behind them, she saw Mikey looking at them innocently, three small objects in his hands.

"Did you guys wanna see them too?" he asked cheerfully.

Leo was crouched and had his arms out to his sides as if approaching a wild animal. He slowly brought one hand forward, palm up. "Ok, Mikey. Just give me the bombs, nice and easy."

A frown replaced the young turtle's smile as he instantly held the gifts from April close. "What? No way!" He backed up until his legs knocked against the white tub. "I've been waiting forever to try these!"

"Quit goofing around, and hand them over," demanded Raph. His arm shot out, reaching for the small objects, but as Mikey jerked away protectively, the round, yellow one fell from his grasp.

"Look out!" cried Donnie as all three turtles gasped and held up their arms in a feeble show of defense.

_Plop._

As the only sound to reach their ears was not an explosion but the sound of it hitting the water in the tub, they each slowly opened their eyes and glanced at each other before looking at Mikey. The small turtle was staring into the water in awe.

Calmly shoving Leo and Donnie aside in order to create an opening, April walked over and stood beside Mikey. Peeking into the tub, she smiled before glancing back at the confused older brothers.

"I tried to tell you. They're not that kind of bomb. They're bath bombs."

Motioning them to the tub, they all stepped forward to get a closer look. There floating in the water was the sphere. The yellow coating, however, was beginning to foam, coming loose and dying the water.

Leo suddenly sniffed the air. "Is... is that... lemon?"

"Hm," said April thoughtfully as she too took a deep breath, "it's supposed to be apple, but you're right. It does smell like lemon."

"But what is it for?" asked Donnie curiously.

"Well," she said, "you put them in a bath, and they dissolve just like that. It's really relaxing, and they have natural ingredients that are supposed to be good for your skin. Pretty neat, huh?"

"So let me get this straight," said Raph, crossing his arms with a frown, "You're telling me that all these bomb things do is color the water and stink up your bathroom? Why on earth would -"

"Ooh! Ooh! Look! Check it out!"

Mikey was excitedly tugging on April's arm as he stared into the tub with a grin. In the water, the sphere had begun shooting out random spurts of blue dye. As it turned and spun wildly, the blue began mixing with the yellow, changing the water into a beautiful shade of green. Eventually it stopped spinning as a constant stream of blue leaked out, propelling what was left of the orb across the surface of the water.

"Wow!"

Glancing at the young turtle, April grinned. "This one is called Fizzbanger. It's supposed to make noise, too, and I think they said there was a surprise inside."

Tilting his head, Mikey squinted and stuck out his tongue in concentration. It wasn't long before his face lit up with glee. "I hear it! Guys, do you hear that?" He turned to face his brothers. "It's making this popping sound! Aw, this is so cool, April!"

"How is this cool?" grumbled Raph as he raised an eyeridge in confusion.

"Wait, what's that smell?" said Donnie, "That doesn't smell like lemons. Is that... apples and cinnamon?"

Mikey closed his eyes and took a deep whiff before opening them again in awe. "Hey, you're right!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot this one changes halfway through," mused April. Breathing in the enticing scent, she couldn't help but smile. "I've never tried this one before. That's pretty neat."

As everyone watched the water curiously, the bath bomb eventually completely dissolved. Dipping his free hand down into the green water to swish it around, something caught Mikey's eye. In a flash, he reached out and grabbed it, holding it up for everyone to see. It was a small piece of paper with a single word on it.

"'Bang'?" read Leo as he glanced at his brother's satisfied face.

"Wait, was that the 'surprise'? Seriously?" Raph snatched the paper from his brother's hand and held it in front of his face with a frown.

"Hey!"

With an exasperated sigh, April watched as Mikey cradled his remaining two bath bombs against his plastron and made a grab for the paper, Raph holding it just out of reach. She quickly walked over and plucked it out of the large hand before he could realize what she was doing. Stepping between the two, she gently handed it back to Mikey with a smile.

"So, how do you like it?"

The young turtle's face was instantly beaming again. "It was amazing! The way it went from yellow to blue and then became this awesome green color? Oh, and the popping noises with the little 'bang'?" Laughing gleefully, he caught April in a tight, one armed hug. She returned it happily. "Thanks, April! You're the best!"

"I just don't get it," said Leo with a sigh as he scratched his head in confusion.

A short "humph" escaped from Raph as he smirked. "When do we ever 'get' Mikey?"

As she let go of the young turtle, April turned to the three elder brothers, hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, guys. It's fun! What's not to get about wanting to have a little fun?"

"Yeah, you're all just jealous that April didn't get any for you." A smug grin crossed Mikey's face as he held his remaining two bath bombs protectively. He pointedly ignored the exaggerated eye roll that Raph was shooting him.

Donnie's cheeks had reddened slightly as he suddenly cleared his throat and attempted to look as casual as possible. "So, ah, April, you're really into these things, huh? I'll bet I could make you some." He flashed her a smile. "It shouldn't be too hard; they're probably made out of citric acid, some baking soda -"

He was cut off, however, as the girl he was addressing suddenly began shoving them, herding the older turtles out of the room.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

Blinking, April stopped and turned back to Mikey. "I figured we'd all leave so you could enjoy your bath. I mean, you don't really want us all in here, do you?"

The look he gave her in response was one of pure puzzlement. "But I have two left. Don't you wanna see them?"

At this point everyone was staring at the young turtle in surprise. It was Leo who finally broke the silence.

"You want to try them all now? But you'd be wasting the one you just used."

"Wasting it?" Mikey laughed. "I'm not gonna waste it, dude. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, that's certainly debatable," muttered Raph, earning a snort from Donnie. They both received elbows to their guts from April.

"So," she began slowly, having a distinct feeling she already knew where this was headed, "what's your plan, then?"

The young turtle held the remaining bath bombs above his head, one in each hand. He was grinning widely. "I'm going to use them all together, obviously!"

Somehow, none of them were all that surprised at his answer. They were each secretly thinking the same thing: they should have known. Waiting to use them separately would require patience, and that was one virtue the youngest sibling was lacking.

"Um, Mikey? I don't think -"

But Donnie's warning was too late. It would go unheard as both remaining bath bombs plunged into the green water below. One of them floated on top like the last, a white foam spreading from it, but the other sank to the bottom, sending bubbles and purple dye up to the surface from below.

"Woah, look at that one! It's got all these orange and pink bits coming off of it! And that purple color kinda matches your mask, Donnie!"

Leaning back toward the bathtub, April glanced down into it. As the bombs continued to dissolve, however, she began crinkling up her nose. One bath bomb made the room smell pleasant; three bath bombs left her feeling as if she were being smacked in the face with citrus and cinnamon. Looking around it was easy to tell that she wasn't alone.

"You know," she said with a grimace as she slowly began backing away toward the hall, "I think I'll let you enjoy these last two alone. I'll try them out myself some other time."

Leo, Donnie, and Raph didn't bother to hide their disgust as they fought to be the first to escape to fresher air. As April reached the door, she grabbed the handle.

"You have fun, ok?"

"Ok!" Mikey raised an arm and waved her off, not even bothering to turn around.

As she quickly ducked out of the fragrant room, she pulled the door shut behind her. Taking in a deep breath, for once the lingering sewer smell that permeated the lair didn't bother her. But as she walked back toward the common room, she couldn't help but smile as Mikey's muffled voice sounded from inside the bathroom.

"Oh, look at that! Now that one's shooting out orange stuff! And is that glitter? It is glitter! And look! The other one rose to the top! Wow, dark purple _and_ green?"

April chuckled to herself and shook her head. She didn't have the heart to tell him that soon he would be bathing in sparkling brown water. Let him have his fun. After all, he'd waited a whole two days for this moment.

* * *

A/N: Needed a fun fluff piece after Vengeance. April wasn't intended to have a big role in this originally, but the day before I wrote it, I was asked if I was still looking for prompts, mentioning they'd like to see something with Mikey and April. I already had the rest of my short stories planned out, but I knew it'd be easy to add her to this one, so I told them I would. Thanks, Agent B Tiger!

And as always, critics and grammar police appreciated!


End file.
